Bridget Regan
For the Irish-American musician, see Bridget Regan (musician). Bridget Regan (born February 3, 1982) is an American actress and producer known for portrayals such as Kahlan Amnell in the television series Legend of the Seeker and Rebecca Lowe/Rachel Turner in White Collar. Since 2006, Regan has appeared in various television shows and in films, her latest film being 2014's John Wick.1 In 2008, Regan began filming Legend of the Seeker, a television show based on Terry Goodkind's Sword of Truth series. She portrayed Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell, which earned her a cult following.2 Although her natural hair is red and curly, she dyed it dark brown and black, and occasionally chemically straightened it, for Legend of the Seeker.3 In 2009, Regan ventured into producing with Camp Wanatachi, a musical that ran in New York at La MaMa Experimental Theatre Club.4 In 2012, Regan was cast as a lead for the proposed television series The Frontier created by Shaun Cassidy.5 In 2013, she began a recurring role in the fifth season of the USA Network crime drama White Collar as Rebecca Lowe/Rachel Turner, a brief love interest of Neal Caffrey. That same year, she joined the series Beauty & the Beast for a multi-episode arc as Alex, the ex-fiancée of Vincent Keller (Jay Ryan). Because the existence of Regan's character created a love triangle including Vincent and Catherine Chandler (Kristin Kreuk), this resulted in "rabid" hatred for Alex, and unpleasant Twitter messages for Regan, from fans who would rather Vincent be with Catherine. Regan stated, "I can't look at Twitter anymore! ... I understand why people don't like Alex, I suppose, but I can't really look anymore."6 In 2014, she was cast in a recurring role in Jane the Virgin, as Rose, a former lawyer who is involved in a complicated same-sex love affair.7 Regan is popular with the comic book community, and, from 2009 to 2013, was commonly selected among comic book fans and critics as their ideal choice to portray Wonder Woman.289 In 2009, Rick Marshall of MTV stated, "In one of the most voted-on, yet lop-sided weekly polls we've ever conducted here on Splash Page, Legend of the Seeker actress Bridget Regan was voted fans' favored lady to bring DC's iconic Amazon warrior, Wonder Woman, to the big screen." Regan netted over 62 percent of the total vote, well ahead of well-known and lesser-known actresses.8 In 2013, ScreenRant's Andrew Dyce commented, "Casting Wonder Woman may sound like a tall order, but if you ask the online fan communities, Bridget Regan may be the name you hear more than any other."9 In 2014, Regan was cast in the recurring role of Dottie for 2015 in the comic book-based television series Agent Carter. Notes *Commonly as a coincidence, in Legend of the Seeker (2008-2010), the show that launched Regan to stardom, actors that have been on Power Rangers (particularly the Disney-Era) have made guest appearences on the show and those such as Jason Smith, Anna Hutcherson (Jungle Fury), Rose McIver (RPM), and Michelle Langstone (SPD and Jungle Fury) had scenes with Regan. This instance hinted and inspired Marsh to fan-cast her as a character for his Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan Film series. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Actors of Irish Decent Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena